


Epic Love-Epiphany

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Jealous Mindy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this anon-prompt on tumblr:<br/>I would love to read more fics from Mindy's POV like where she is falling for Danny. It could be AU or pre kiss on the plane. If she happens to get jealous would be cool too ;) we have lots of jealous Danny in fics and not nearly enough jealous Mindy.</p><p>So here you go, jealous Mindy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Love-Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY similar to the other fic I posted recently, 'Hopefully'. I mean, there's less sex, but still. But I hope it still works, sort of? Yeah....  
> I also kind of love waxing poetic about Danny.
> 
> Your comments are my lifeblood <3 ;)

She did not plan on it, it just… Kind of happened. Honestly, if she had  _any_ choice in the matter, she’d very much like it to not have happened. But it did. And now that she’s realized it, living with it is kind of a major fucking pain in the ass.

But how exactly does one manage to get over a crush on one’s colleague? Ugh, screw it. It’s way past ‘crush’ at this point, anyway: How do you stop, uh… Being in love with your best friend?

-

“Get out, Danny!” she’s pushing him out the door, trying to close it in his face, but his foot is stopping her.

“What?! Why are you so angry?!”

“Angry?! I’m not angry! I just want some  _goddamn privacy is that too much to ask?_ ”

He rolls his eyes, shrugs and removes his foot so she can close the door. Seconds later she collapses at her desk, burying her face in her hands.

Why, of all people in the entire world, did she have to fall for Danny. Danny  _Castellano_. Ugh.

She hears the sound signifying a new email in her inbox, and she reluctantly looks up. It’s from him. Of course it is.

_Hey_

_Sorry if I overstepped, or something. I didn’t mean to. You can talk to me._

_\- D_

She sighs heavily, hating herself for making him feel bad, but she’s pretty much powerless. Whenever she sees his face, she’s constantly reminded of how much she wants to kiss him. And not just kiss him either. She wants to hug him and be held by him and just… Fucking cuddle with him. Well yeah okay, she really wants to, uh, _do_ him as well, but mostly she just wants all this relationship-y stuff and it’s messing with her brain.

Before this epic love-epiphany (as she’s wont to describe it in her head) he was just Danny Castellano. Angry, sweaty, Italian friend. Sure, he was attractive, but never in an “oh-my-god-I-just-want-to-rip-your-clothes-off-kind-of-way”. He was just a good friend and co-worker, who happened to have a nice face.

Now, though… Well, that angry, sweaty Italian is pretty much all she can think about.

And the worst part is, that it wasn’t even like a grand romantic gesture or any other rom-com-fueled fantasy that caused the epiphany, they were literally just hanging out and then  _BOOM HOLY SHIT I LOVE HIM!_

It had been awkward and weird and she’d basically run from his apartment like she was late for an all-you-can-eat bear-claw-buffet, or something. (Okay, the love-thing might be screwing with her ability to form proper, coherent sentences.)

She’s brought back from her dramatic thought-process by another ding, signifying another email.

                              _Seriously, Mindy. Are you okay? Talk to me!_

She sits up straight, and begins typing out a reply.

                              _Yeah, sorry… I’m just a bit_

**A bit what? Obsessed with the thought of kissing you?**

_… a bit overwhelmed by_

**Overwhelmed by… Your perfect lips and your eyelashes and your infuriating face?**

_… by work lately. I’m sorry. It has_

**It has EVERYTHING to do with you.**

                              _… has nothing to do with you. We’re_

**We’re going to have to talk about the fact that I basically want to marry you and have lots of adorable, sweaty babies with you.**

                              _… we’re okay._

-           _Mindy_

So, that went well…

She doesn’t hear back from him, but eventually she manages to calm her Danny-obsessed brain and gets some work done.

-

3 weeks after her big, epic love-epiphany (she’s added the ‘big’. It seemed appropriate) Danny starts seeing a girl called Betty.

_Betty?! Who names their kid Betty?_

She’s standing by Danny’s office, talking to Danny and another woman and Danny’s smiling at her. She’s tall and beautiful and Mindy hates her immediately.

And it’s not just the fact that he’s dating someone who’s not her, that makes her angry (although, that’s a big part of it), it’s the fact that he doesn’t tell her. She thought they were friends, and friends tell each other when they start dating tall, beautiful women named  _Betty._

So, she does the obvious thing. She introduces herself to her with as much fake enthusiasm as she can muster up, shakes her hand, talks a million miles a minute so Betty has no chance to tell her any details about how soft Danny’s lips are (not that… That would be appropriate, but still), shoots her a smile and then locks herself in her office to pout the rest of the day.

That plan usually works very well for her, but of course Danny has to go and ruin it all.

She’s been in her office less than 5 minutes, when there’s a knock on her door and she’s greeted by the sight of a scowling Danny.

“What was that about?” He asks, as he pushes through her door. She closes it behind him and follows him into the room.

“What was what about?” She goes for innocent, but ends up sounding a bit more uncomfortable and awkward.

“You know, the whole ‘fake-smile’-thing you always do!” He’s looming over her, and she has to suppress the urge to fist her hands in his hair and pull his mouth towards hers.

“I don’t always do that!”

“You do when you’re talking to someone you don’t like!” He’s clearly read her mind, as his own hands are now fisting his hair, pulling it into tiny, little messy peaks. He looks adorable when he’s angry. She shakes her head, trying to clear it of the way-too-vivid images of an angry Danny pushing her against the wall and… NO!

“I like her just fine.” She turns around, hoping it might force her brain to cooperate if she doesn’t actually look at him.

“You were staring daggers at her before you went in here!”

“So what, Danny! I don’t like your little girlfriend? I’m sorry. It’s not like you’ve liked any of my boyfriends, either.” She immediately clasps a hand in front of her mouth, realizing what she said. “I mean…”

“Girlfriend? Mindy, is that who you think she is?”

“What? She isn’t?” She tries maintaining the tough attitude, but the doubt is seeping through.

“She’s a new patient, Mindy. She came in here with her  _wife,_ didn’t you see her?”

Shit. Fuck. So the other woman was her wife. Oh god.

“Oh.”

“Just… Stop jumping to conclusions, Min.” He’s caressing her arm, trying to get through to her.

“I’m sorry.” She’s not meeting his eyes, because she’s pretty sure he may be able to see the relief in them, and she can’t deal with that right now.

“It’s okay.” He squeezes her arm gently, and turns around to leave. “Oh, and Mindy? If I was dating someone, don’t you think I would tell you?” He looks hurt and she just nods and adds another “I’m sorry.”

He shoots her a crooked smile and leaves her office.

“Fuck” she mutters to herself, and collapses, once again, behind her desk.

-

7 weeks after her big, giant, epic love-epiphany (yes, the giant is VERY much needed as well) she’s allowed herself to spend a night with Danny again. She’s cancelled all their plans for the past - almost - 2 months, and she can’t keep on doing that.

So, here she is. She’s wearing a tight, black dress (she rationalizes that Danny would notice if she didn’t dress up) and she’s holding a bottle of red wine. She’s panicking as she rings his doorbell and she’s calculating the quickest escape route when he opens the door.

He’s wearing a fitted, white shirt and black dress pants. And holy shit, this is not what she signed up for.

“Hey” he shoots her a confident smile and she can’t help but return it.

“Hey” She doesn’t move to go in, and he doesn’t move either. They just stare at each other, both wearing big smiles. She tries not to linger at the weird crackle she feels in the air, because she’s pretty sure her love-obsessed mind is playing tricks on her.

When he finally opens the door, she brushes past him and she swears she feels the heat of his body. It hits her like a warm breeze and she kind of just wants to wrap herself in it. God, she needs help.

“Uhm, I brought this?” She says, holding out the wine bottle. He takes it, letting his fingers trace hers lightly in the process.

“Thanks, Min.” He’s smiling again and she must look like a gaping fish, as she marvels at how perfect the laughter lines on his face look.

“You’re welcome. Sorry for all the canceling…” she wants to say more, but she doesn’t know what. He just shrugs and leads her into the kitchen.

-

“Oh my god, Danny. That was amazing! I swear, I’ll deny ever having said this, but you are an amazing cook.” She’s resting her elbows on the table, nursing a nearly-empty glass of wine.

“Yeah?” He looks so pleased with himself. It’s adorable.

“Yeah! Who taught you to cook like that?” She hopes he’ll say it was his mom, because she doesn’t think she can handle if it was a previous girlfriend, or something.

“I’m Italian. We all know how to cook.” He’s grinning at her, and she rolls her eyes, hoping he’ll continue. “When my dad left, my ma started having Sunday dinners with, you know, friends and family and stuff. And since my dad wasn’t there to help I helped. And then, when I started getting older, I sort of took over. I’d force Richie to help sometimes, but mostly I just did it. I loved it, you know. Cooking for your family like that, it’s… I liked that.” The smug smile from earlier has been replaced by a nostalgic grin.

“You can still do that, you know.” She says, not really knowing where she’s going with this. “I mean, you can still have a family.”

He nods, and reaches for her hand. “Thank you, Min.” He curls his fingers around hers, and brings her hand to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

She feels her mouth go dry and she doesn’t know what to do with herself.

“You’re welcome.” She croaks out.

He winks at her, lets go of her hand and starts clearing the table.

-

Later, they’re sprawled on his couch in an ironically similar way to how they were sitting when she realized she loved him.

He’s rubbing her feet and she’s trying to focus on the TV. It’s not working.

“So, why did you cancel?” he says and she ducks her head. No. No no no. She can’t do this.

“I… don’t know.” She says carefully, and starts retracting her feet. “And it’s not… I mean, it’s not important. I’m here now, so. Which reminds me, I, uh. I need to go.” She starts getting up, but Danny grabs her wrist, pulling her back down to the couch. She tumbles onto his lap, and she can’t be this close to him. She just can’t.

“Danny…” her voice sounds breathless and the way he’s looking at her makes her shiver.

“I missed you.” He whispers the words and she can’t do this anymore. She can’t just…  _Not_ do anything about it. So she turns her head slightly and does exactly what she’s wanted to do for weeks. She fists her hands in his hair and brings his mouth to hers.

She kisses him slowly, making sure he realizes that she knows what she’s doing. She not rushing it, just enjoying the feel of his lips against hers. They’re exactly as soft as she thought they would be.

After a short while, he starts kissing her back. He’s moving his lips softly against hers, nipping at her lower lip, making her open her mouth slightly. She sighs into it, and he pulls her closer.

The angle is awkward and he tastes vaguely of cigarettes but it’s perfect. He’s holding her carefully around the waist, his other hand caressing her cheek as he deepens the kiss.

When the need for air gets too much, she pulls back just enough to look him in the eye.

“So, uhm… That’s why I cancelled.” She whispers, and he smiles as he pulls her back to him, kissing her deeply.

-

“You were jealous, weren’t you?” he says later, when they’re tangled together on his couch. She’s playing with the buttons of his shirt, a little sad he’s still wearing it. But also kind of excited about not having rushed anything.

“When?” she says, kissing him softly. He smiles against her mouth, squeezing her ass gently.

“With that patient, you know. Betty.” She hides her face in his shoulder.

“Maybe.” He laughs and pulls her face back to meet his.

“I knew it.” He kisses her nose and she giggles.

“You should’ve done something about it, then.” She says it like a challenge, and he accepts it, kissing her hard.

“That’s what I’m doing now.” He growls, placing soft kisses on her throat.

“Good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, stalk me here:  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com  
> AND HERE!  
> https://twitter.com/SigneHansen


End file.
